


Lisa's Date

by believesinponds



Series: Raising Lisa [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, len and mick do not approve, lisa takes care of it herself, lisa's date is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Mick are protective and teenage Lisa is a bamf.</p>
<p>[Can be read as a standalone or as part of the Domestic Bliss series. Now part of its own series, Raising Lisa.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lisa's Date

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: I was wondering if you could write Mick/Len fic where they're younger, and decide to intimidate one of Teen!Lisa's dates. (extra points if instead of them punishing the ill-behaved dates, they watch approvingly as Lisa handles him, herself.)
> 
> This fic can be read as a standalone or as part of the Domestic Bliss series. Originally posted on tumblr.

Raising Lisa had never been a challenge for Len. Even when he was out of his father’s house and she was still stuck there Len knew he was really the one raising her. So when Lewis went to prison and Lisa moved in, not much changed.

Until Lisa started high school.

“Come on, Lenny,” Lisa’s eyes were wide and pleading, just on the not-so-believable side of innocent. “Matt’s just gonna take me to the movies.”

Len carefully placed a plate into the dishwasher. “I don’t care. I want to meet him first.”

Lisa huffed and stormed off to her room, running into Mick without an apology as he turned the corner to the kitchen. Len sighed and rolled his eyes.

“What’s got her knickers in a twist?” Mick was watching her storm away with a frown on his face.

“She’s got a date on Friday.”

“And?”

“And I told her we have to meet him first.”

Mick’s frown slowly morphed into a grin. “We gonna intimidate some teenagers, Lenny?”

Len closed the dishwasher with a _thud_ and returned his partner’s grin. “Right in one, Mick.”

*

The doorbell rang at 7:06.

“Don’t be an ass, Lenny,” Lisa warned him.

Len just pursed his lips and opened the door with a dramatic swing. “You are late, Matthew.”

The kid on his doorstep looked like a senior–way too old to be dating Lisa–and he was a little too smug for Len’s liking.

“Sorry, dude. My mom wouldn’t let me have the keys until I finished putting away the leftovers from dinner.”

Len tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

“It’s fine, Matt. Come in,” Lisa said, shooting a glare at Len.

Len closed the door.

“ _Mick!_ Lisa’s date is here!”

The kid gave Lisa an appreciative once-over and took her hand in his. “You look good tonight, baby.”

Lisa glowed.

Len scowled.

Mick stalked into the room with his most intimidating death-glare already in place.

“You’re late, kid.”

Matthew was definitely looking more nervous under Mick’s gaze. (Len couldn’t blame him–Mick had muscles that Len could never hope to develop. Amazing muscles, really, that rippled when he flexed and carried enough power to hold Len up against the wall while he…well, that wasn’t important right now.)

“You didn’t tell me you had two brother, Lisa,” Matthew said, taking a step back from Mick.

Mick growled. “I’m sorry, did you not hear me? You’re late. What makes you think we’ll let you take Lisa out when you can’t even respect her enough to be on time?”

“Mick! He was only five minutes late, it’s _not a big deal_.” Lisa was talking through her teeth, her free hand clenched into a fist.

Mick took another menacing step forward.

“Okay, you know what? We’re going now,” Lisa said, grabbing her purse. “Come on, Matt.”

Len gave the kid his coldest glare. “If you have her back even one minute after eleven, there won’t be a body for them to find.”

The kid looked scared. Len smirked.

“Good _bye_ ,” Lisa said, slamming the door behind her.

“We’re following them, right?” Mick asked.

“Obviously.”

*

“This is not the way to the movie theatre,” Mick said, taking a turn down a side street after Lisa and her date.

“No indeed,” Len drawled, his fingers fidgeting until they formed a fist.

“Chill out, Lenny, we don’t know where they’re going yet.”

Len had a pretty good idea. And, sure enough, they took another few turns and were headed right into the forest.

“That little fucker is taking her parking!” Mick’s voice was murderous and Len wasn’t far behind him.

“Just keep following them, Mick.”

They parked a safe distance away, blending in with other cars, and turned their headlights off. Their eyes were both trained on the car that held Lisa and the asshole who probably wasn’t going to live to graduation. After a minute of silence in which Len was itching to storm over there and pull the kid out by his damn letterman jacket, they heard a shout followed by Lisa opening the passenger door and getting out of the car.

“Roll the window down,” Len whispered.

Mick turned the handle on the door and the window lowered quietly.

“–to a fucking _forest_ , Matt!”

“Come on, baby.” The kid was out of the car now, too, coming around the front with his arms open. “I won’t let anything hurt you.”

Len was proud of Lisa’s scoff. “I’m not scared of the forest, you asshole. You told me we were going to a _party_.”

“Told _us_ she was going to movie,” Mick muttered.

“Shh!”

“–few drinks before the party, maybe get to know each other a little better.”

The boy was in Lisa’s space now, his arm snaking around her waist.

Len was ready to go to her rescue, already unbuckling a seatbelt, when an echoing _slap!_ reverberated among the trees.

“Hey!”

“Take me home _now_.”

The boy huffed and rubbed at his cheek. “Fine, fine. God. You didn’t have to hit me.”

Lisa didn’t respond to that.

“Drive, Mick,” Len said, buckling his seatbelt again.

Mick already had the engine running.

*

They made it home just minutes before Lisa stormed through the front door.

“That was fast,” Len said from his casual position on the couch.

“Movie was stupid. We decided to leave,” Lisa said, kicking off her shoes and dropping her purse on the hook by the door.

“Too bad. Mick’s making hot cocoa if you want some.”

Lisa sucked in a breath and nodded. “That sounds perfect.”

Len followed her to the kitchen and sat next to her at the table. Mick was stirring a pot on the stove, his face a little too close to the heat, and there were already three mugs sitting out on the counter.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Lisa sniffled. “Not really.”

“Okay.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound a soft bubbling of hot cocoa on the stove. Len reached out and slowly laid his arm around Lisa’s shoulders. She sniffed again and turned her head into Len’s shoulder, tears falling quietly down her cheeks.

“Lisa,” Len said, his heart breaking for his sister. He pulled her in tighter, bringing his other arm around to envelop her in an embrace. “It’s okay, kid.”

“I slapped him.” Her voice was muffled by Len’s shirt.

“And we’re damn proud o’ you for that, Lis,” Mick said, setting a steaming mug in front of her and patting her on the back. “You did good.”

She huffed out a laugh. “You guys followed us, didn’t you?”

Len raised his eyebrows at his partner. Mick shrugged.

“Guess we need to up our game next time,” Len said.

Lisa lifted her head to glare at him. “Or you could _not_ follow me.”

Mick leaned down and kissed her head. “Ain’t gonna happen, kid. Now drink your cocoa.”

“Do we have–” she began, but Mick plopped a bag of mini marshmallows in front of her before she could finish.

Lisa grinned. “Thanks, Mick. You’re the best.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

*

Later that night Len curled up behind Mick and sighed into his neck.

“She’s okay, Lenny.” Mick squeezed his hand.

“This time.”

Mick turned around and pressed his forehead to Len’s. “That girl is a fighter. She can take care of herself–we’ve always known that.”

Len closed his eyes and nodded.

“And she’s got us to look out for her. That’s more than enough to keep her safe.”

“True.”

Len felt the soft pressure of Mick’s lips on his. “Go to sleep, Lenny. Everything turned out just fine.”

“Good night, Mick.”

Mick turned back over and Len curled around him again.

“Thanks,” Len whispered.

Mick squeezed his hand in response. “Night, Lenny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always accepting prompts! Come visit me on tumblr :) http://believesinponds.tumblr.com


End file.
